lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tall Thing
I have depression. I could see things. All were the same thing. A tall thin man. I could see no features but his long arms and Legs. His entire body looked like a shadow. He never was in front of me so I couldn’t see him very well. He always stood right outside of my peripheral vision. One day he was gone. It was like he was never there. He just just vanished. That night I dreamt of the tall man but instead of being just out of sight he was right in front of me. He had a mouth that stretched from one side of his face to the other. He had no eyes or nose. He was bald and his skin was black. Jet black. The thing’s body began to contort and bend. It’s body grew in size and by the time it stopped it was the size of a football goal. The things fingers grew longer and longer. It reached for me with its long bony fingers. I ran as fast as I could from the thing. I turned around to see it. It was gone. I frantically looked for it trying to be as quiet as possible. This weird dreamscape was like an endless pit made of fire. The ground looked like it was made of blood and bone.I looked up and there was no sky, it was just pure black. A hand reached down from the darkness and barely missed leaving a cut from my shoulder to my elbow. I hit myself in the head saying “WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP”! After the last hit I blacked out. I woke up in my bedroom. It was only a dream. I started to make my bed and what I saw will scare me for the rest of my life. My bed was covered in blood stains. I looked at my arm and there was a large deep cut from my shoulder to my elbow. I immediately called the ER and I blacked out again. I awakened in a hospital bed with tubes coming out of me. The sight of the tube made me black out once more. I woke up and I was surrounded by doctors. They told me I lost a lot of blood and that they thought I was going to die. I had to stay in the hospital for a week or so but it felt like I was there forever. It was a prison. At least they let me off my meds.I didn’t see the Tall Man while I was there, which was a good thing. After that hour of hell with that thing I would stay here. I couldn’t sleep for a few days after they let me out. All I could think about was the Tall man. The Smile seemed to be in every shadow. When i went to sleep it happened again. The dreamscape changed since I last saw it. It was all white. It was hard to see anything. I could make out some structures like large buildings and cars. I walked around for what seemed like forever. I came across one thing in color. It was a locket. I opened it and the locket vanished. There was a loud noise coming from all around. A big black orb appeared in the middle or what seemed like the middle of the dreamscape. Then there was a big boom and there was black. I opened my eyes to see that all the colors returned to the city. It was in ruins. Large builds collapsed and cars were flung to the side of the road. The whole thing was burning. You could smell the scent of burning flesh. I heard screams from all around me. What looked like a peaceful place turned into a fallout zone. I ran around the city to find answers to what happened here. I went into the center of the city and regretted everything. Standing there was the Tall man. I stepped back to try and run when I stepped on a piece of glass. His head turned and looked at me. It’s hollow space where its eyes were supposed to stared deep into me. The fear paralyzed me. I wanted to run but my body wouldn't let me. The Tall Man began to crawl towards me his head turned toward me. It was less than a foot away when it put his face an inch away from mine. His mouth opened and revealed what seemed to be nothingness. It was like a black pit that went endlessly into him. It was putting his mouth around mine. I wasn’t ready to accept my fate. I began to duck my head and run I tripped and I scraped my hand on a rock. Then i awoke. I was in my room like normal. I went to a therapist to tell him what happened. I told him of the dreams of the Tall Man and the cuts that dreamed of appearing on me in real life. He was going to give me meds to help with the dreams. He told me the dreams were meant that I feared death which I do. I went home and took the meds. They helped get rid of him for a while but not forever. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:English Class Failure